covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Vicky Peláez
| criminal_penalty = Time served (11 days) | criminal_status = Deported to Russia | spouse = Mikhail Vasenkov (a.k.a. Juan Lazaro) | children = Waldo Mariscal Juan Lazaro Jr.}} Virginia "Vicky" Peláez Ocampo (born 1956, Cuzco, Peru) is a Peruvian journalist and columnist, currently for The Moscow News newspaper. She is known for her leftist writings in El Diario La Prensa, a New York City Spanish language newspaper. Prior to working in the United States, Peláez was one of the first female television reporters in Peru where she reported for Frecuencia Latina. Career As a reporter in the 1980s, Peláez gained a reputation as a sensationalist and often placed herself in the stories she was covering. The Peruvian magazine Teleguia called her "the most aggressive journalist on TV." In 1984, Peláez and her cameraman Percy Raborg were kidnapped by the Peruvian rebel group Túpac Amaru Revolutionary Movement (MRTA). MRTA demanded Frecuencia Latina air a propaganda video in exchange for the release of Peláez and Raborg. The station agreed to air the video and Peláez and Raborg were released hours after airing. Raborg has since claimed that Peláez was a willing participant in the kidnapping. After moving to the United States, she worked for El Diario La Prensa for more than two decades. Her writings have been critical of United States foreign policy and supportive of Latin American leaders Hugo Chavez and Fidel Castro. Illegals Program In June 2010, Peláez, along with her husband Mikhail Anatolyevich Vasenkov (Михаил Анатольевич Васенков, alias Juan Lazaro) and nine others, was arrested on charges of conspiracy to act as an agent of a foreign government without notifying the U.S. Attorney General. The operations of this group was dubbed by American authorities as the "Illegals Program" directed by Russia. Waldo Mariscal, the eldest son of Peláez, claimed the U.S. government was persecuting his parents for their political views. On 8 July 2010, Peláez pleaded guilty to working in the United States as an unregistered foreign agent for Russia, and agreed to be deported and never return, in exchange for the U.S. dropping the more serious charge of money laundering and waiving any jail time. According to one of her lawyers, Peláez's United States citizenship has been "revoked"."Vicky Peláez's citizenship 'revoked' per lawyer" According to her lawyer, Peláez was placed in a Moscow apartment provided by Russian authorities. She turned down a US$2000 per month offer from the Russian government and was reportedly planning to return to Peru. Her husband's lawyer stated that Vasenkov wanted to leave Moscow for Peru: "He says he's Juan Lazaro and he's not from Russia and doesn't speak Russian. He wants to be where his wife is going, to her native country, where it will be easier for Juan Jr. to visit. His family comes first." Afterwards On 19 February 2011, it was reported Vicky Peláez returned to Peru to attend her father's burial; she was not accompanied by Vasenkov.Peruvian from US spy scandal back home Since August 2011, Peláez has been a contributor to The Moscow NewsVicky Pelaez The list of her articles published in The Moscow News. References External links Articles in support of Peláez *Vicky Peláez caught in U.S. dragnet *The political persecution of Vicky Peláez Pieces authored by Peláez *The prison industry in the United States: big business or a new form of slavery? *The Empire’s Elections in Honduras Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Kidnapped Peruvian people Category:People deported from the United States Category:Peruvian journalists Category:Russian spies Category:2010 in Russia es:Vicky Peláez